La Hanjicienta
by CrystleBranda
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, Hanji es obligada por su horrible madrastra a ser sirvienta, en su camino se encuentra con amigos ratones y un amor llamado Erwin que es nada menos que el príncipe haciéndose pasar por un guardia del palacio y ademas de eso su padre lo quiere comprometer con una desconocida. AU EruHan y leve MikeNana.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Vengo a presentarles mi primer fic, espero que les guste y aceptare cualquier comentario.**

 **Este fanfic tiene mezclas entre las películas: Por siempre cenicienta (por si no saben cuál es, la actriz principal fue Drew Barrymore) y la del 2015. Algo que no quiero pasar por alto es que algunos personajes serán algo ooc, pero recuerden que es un AU. En fin ¡Disfrútenla!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y por si acaso la cenicienta le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

Había una vez, un reino muy próspero y pacifico donde vivía una niña llamada Hanji. Vivía muy feliz con sus padres en una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad capital. Su padre era un medico muy famoso en el reino y su madre era una condesa.

Hanji amaba la ciencia, soñaba con ser una gran científica algún día, cada vez que su padre regresaba de sus viajes le traía libros de biología y química, siempre le leía parte de esos libros cuando iba a dormir, entonces se dio cuenta de que su hija no era igual a las demás niñas de su edad, a ellas creían en las historias de cuentos de hadas, y Hanji siempre decía que eran puras mentiras, las niñas morían por tener vestidos traídos de Francia, y ella no le interesaba nada de eso pero se los ponía porque quería ver a su madre feliz, pero siempre que venía de jugar estaba totalmente sucia, de la cabeza a los pies y sus vestidos nunca duraban, siempre los rompía cuando entraba al bosque cercano para hacer sus "investigaciones científicas".

Un día su padre le regalo un equipo completo de química, Hanji estaba tan alegre que no salía de la casa a menos que fuera a recoger muestras para experimentar.

Pero cuando tenía 10 años, su querida madre enfermo y murió tiempo después, su muerte les rompió el corazón, ya nada iba ser igual sin su madre quien era la que le daba vida y color a la casa.

El doctor Zoe se dio cuenta que su hija no era la misma de siempre, ya no entraba a su laboratorio tampoco salía de la casa, ni sonreía. Por eso mando a traer al primo menor de Hanji, Moblit para que pasara tiempo con ella y que saliera de su depresión. Las cosas cambiaron bastante y su hija volvió a ser tan alegre como antes.

Pero algo más le faltaba a su hija, alguien que la entendiera mejor, y pensó que sería bueno volver a casarse, así le daría una madre a su hija; dos meses después se casó con una mujer muy hermosa llamada Aurelia y esta tenía dos hijas casi de la misma edad que Hanji, sus nombres eran René y Nifa. Las dos eran muy cariñosas con su nuevo padre y a pesar de que tenía ahora tres mujeres más en su vida, el doctor Zoe no dejaba de amar a su hija, y tampoco a su primera esposa.

A Hanji siempre le daba las mejores cosas, cosa que no le gusto a su madrastra ya que él amaba mas a su propia hija que a ella y en su corazón empezó a crecer odio hacia la niña, cuando su padre no estaba, le hacia la vida imposible, hasta fomento en sus hijas el mismo trato hacia Hanji pero Nifa no la odiaba sino que la respetaba y la quería como una hermana de sangre, pero ella sufría también, su hermana y su madre siempre se burlaban de ella por no ser tan agraciada y bonita, su madre se jactaba en la sociedad de que su hija René era la más hermosa. Pero Moblit estuvo a su lado en todo momento apoyándola, poco a poco ambos fueron desarrollando un sentimiento romántico el uno al otro, hasta el punto de comprometerse, pero en secreto, si la nueva señora Zoe se enteraba los separaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero todo cambio cuando Hanji cumplió sus 18 años.

-¡Eureka! Eh terminado la poción para poder entender a los animales-dijo emocionada sosteniendo en alto un frasco con un líquido purpura.

-Eso es imposible- replico Nifa ayudando a Moblit a ordenar un poco la habitación que estaba sucia y llena de basura.

-Todo en esta vida es posible Nifa, hasta es muy posible que te cases con mi querido primo- la cara de su hermanastra se pusiera roja como un tomate

-Sí, apuesto que mi tío nos dará su bendición-dijo Moblit abrazándola- Hanji espero que te deshagas de esa cosa de seguro que es veneno- pero no le hizo caso, es mas se puso la botella en sus labios, de forma brusca soltó a Nifa y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Líder de escuadrón no lo haga!- pero fue muy tarde, ella se había tomado el líquido de un solo trago-¡escúpelo!- gritaba pegándole en la espalda para que vomitara la poción, pero fue en vano.

-Mmm… No sabía mal, solo un poco amargo-dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Estás loca eso pudo ser veneno- la regaño Nifa- Sabes lo que le pasaría a nuestro padre si algo te pasa-replico asustada, mientras Moblit abrió una ventana buscando aire para tranquilizarse, en eso vio que un carruaje se acercaba rápidamente hacia la entrada de la mansión, se dio cuenta que era el de su tío, rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaban las señoritas y les dijo emocionado:

-Chicas, ya llego su padre acaba de entrar por el portón-las dos enseguida dejaron de pelear, Hanji fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia la puerta y después le siguió Nifa para avisarle a su madre que estaba en el salón de música.

Un hombre bajo del carruaje, muy triste cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo era la hija de su patrón, después aparecieron detrás de ella la esposa e hijastras del doctor.

-Señorita Zoe, tengo que decirle algo muy importante, su padre enfermo en el camino y el día de ayer murió. Pero en sus últimos momentos me pidió que le entregara esto-le dio un sobre- aún en su lecho de muerte no dejo de hablar de usted-Hanji no lo podía creer lo que escuchaba, la única persona que mas amaba en su vida ya no estaba, sus lágrimas salían sin control, no resistió mas y se desmayó, por suerte el hombre la atrapo. La señora se le acercó y le pregunto si había más cartas o algunas palabras de parte de su esposo para ella, pero no había mas nada- Lo siento...su esposo fue un gran hombre-dijo apuntó de llorar

Tres días después de enterrar al doctor Zoe, la madrastra por pura maldad le puso fin al tiempo de luto de Hanji.

-Ahora que tu padre no está, harás todo lo que te ordene, primero tu cuarto ahora le pertenece a mis hijas, sacaras las horribles pertenencias de tu madre e iras a vivir al ático; segundo tu padre nos dejó una deuda muy grande y por tal razón ya no podremos pagar a los sirvientes, así que trabajaras como sirvienta aquí en la mansión, todos tu vestidos y joyas también le pertenecen a mis hijas y el tonto de tu primo se ira de aquí, no tenemos para dar alimento gratis a tantas personas- dijo con desdén a Hanji- ahora sal de aquí mugrosa- ella salió sin decir nada, ahora no tenía ánimos de pelear. Cuando cerró la puerta la vieja empezó a reírse con maldad pero fue interrumpida cuando Moblit entro sin llamar a la habitación

-¡Cómo se atreve usted a tratar a mi prima de esa manera! ella acaba de perder a su padre-.

-¡y yo a mi esposo! Además es mejor para que ella no esté pensando en su perdida-le replicaba la madrastra con altivez- oh! se me olvidaba, tienes un día para salir de esta casa-

-No pienso abandonar a mi prima en estos momentos de tristeza-

-No me importa, si no te vas pronto mandare a buscar a la Policía Militar para que te saquen, además crees que no sé qué andas enamorando a mí hija, pero sabes qué ¡Jamás! Dejare que ella se case con un zángano pobretón como tú –juzgo mirándolo con odio

Moblit quería golpear a la vieja bruja, pero si lo hacía le iba ir peor

-Ya lo veremos- dijo finalmente estrellando la puerta al salir.

Hanji estaba arreglando su nueva habitación, que estaba llena de cajas y reliquias de su familia que según la bru-digo madrastra estaban pasadas de moda, y de un momento a otro fue atacada por un ratoncito muy enojado.

-¡no dejare que monstruos como ustedes nos saquen de nuestras casas!- grito el ratoncito marrón jalándole el cabello

-¡Eren no lo hagas!- grito un ratoncito dorado desde el suelo.

-Tranquilo Armin, lo traeré de vuelta- dijo una ratoncita de pelaje negro con un listón rojo en el cuello mientras sacaba dos mondadientes de quien sabe dónde- mi especialidad es cortar carne- y salto a la orilla del vestido de la castaña, mordiendo y puyando todo a su paso

-¡Auch oigan eso duele!- exclamo adolorida Hanji tratando de quitar a la ratoncita de encima y al ratoncito de ojos verdes de la cabeza

-¡Por la culpa de ustedes mi madre murió asesinada por un miserable gato!- exclamo Eren con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojitos verdes

-Oh, qué triste… te comprendo, soy huérfana de padre y madre-enseguida el pequeño se detuvo en su rostro se veía la confusión y sorpresa.

-Espera, ¿puedes entender lo que te digo?- pregunto el ratoncito.

-Por supuesto que si- enseguida Hanji se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- ¡Oh por Dios! estoy hablando con un ratón y él a mí. Entonces mi experimento funciona-

-Enserio, ¿puedes entendernos?- preguntaba perplejo el adorable ratoncito Armin. Ella asintió- eso es ¡increíble! por fin hay alguien que pueda defender nuestros derechos.

-Entonces no eres nuestra enemiga- pregunto Eren para estar más seguro

-No siempre me han gustado los animales-

-Entonces ¿te gustaría ser nuestra amiga?-añadió Armin en cuanto Hanji dejo en el piso a Eren y Mikasa.

-¡Claro! Por qué no, siempre quise tener amigos ratones-

-Entonces, te presentaremos a la pandilla-dijo Eren contento

Y aquí comenzó una hermosa amistad entre Hanji y doce ratoncitos muy lindos y escurridizos.

Ahora bien Hanji tenía que levantarse todos los días al mismo tiempo que salía el sol comenzando a preparar el desayuno para ella y los ratoncitos porque la madrastra y sus hijas se levantaban muy tarde y entre esas horas recogía el desorden que dejaban la vieja y René, por que Nifa era muy limpia y ordenada, limpiar y pulir bien el vestíbulo y escalera, defender a Armin y a Christoria de las fauces de Laura la gata que mato a la mamá de Eren, limpiar los adornos de porcelana y objetos de plata y oro de la casa, lavar la ropa, preparar el almuerzo para las otras y finalmente podía descansar un poco en la cocina junto con los ratoncitos que también ayudaban, no se habían ni sentado bien cuando sonaban las campanas de servicio a la habitación avisando que tenían que volver al trabajo.

Día tras día Hanji soportaba a su molesta hermanastra y a la horrenda madrastra, gracias al mensaje que le dejo su padre.

" _Mi querida Hanji, para cuando leas esto seguramente ya he entrado en el sueño profundo que solo Dios puede despertarme, por eso me gustaría darte un último consejo, cuando veas que tu vida este plagada de problemas y tristezas recuerda siempre que no eres la única, siempre habrá muchas personas con problemas todavía peores que los tuyos, así que enfréntalos con valentía y sabiduría, si no te arriesgas no ganas. Siempre recuerda el consejo que te daba tu madre: con honradez y sencillez siempre cumplirás tus sueños y aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles, hay alguien que lo ve todo y te recompensara mucho si te mantienes fiel a los buenos principios morales._

 _Espero con todo mi corazón que un día puedas encontrar a alguien muy especial y que sean felices para el resto de sus vidas._

 _Cuídate mucho mi amada hija, recuerda que tu madre y yo siempre te amaremos_

 _ATTE:_

 _Papá._


	3. Chapter 3

Pero si pensaban que la vida de una sirvienta era complicada, la vida de un príncipe que muy pronto sería rey lo era todavía más.

Una gran dama camina por el pasillo del palacio hacia el cuarto de su hijo, en el pasillo es reverenciada por sus súbditos que la quieren mucho. Cuando llega a su destino toca la puerta varias veces.

-Erwin, querido soy tu madre abre la puerta-pegando la oreja a la puerta lo único que escucha es un leve ronquido-no es posible, este muchacho se quedó dormido-dijo algo molesta la reina abre la puerta y fija su atención hacia la cama donde un bulto bajo unas finas sabanas azules se mueve perezosamente.

-Mi vida, mi cielo son las nueve de la mañana ya despierta-le hablaba y movía dulcemente, pero lo que salió de debajo de las sabanas fue un gran perro blanco muy peludo.

-¡por el amor de Dios! Charlie, casi me das un infarto-se ponía una mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse-ese muchacho seguro se escapó ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!-de inmediato entraron a la habitación dos hombres de uniforme rojos con espadas ceñidas en la cintura

-¿Que necesita su majestad?-

-Desplieguen a los equipos de búsqueda por toda la ciudad y encuentren a mi hijo, no debe andar muy lejos-ordeno, los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron.

Y mientras la reina pensaba como iba a castigar a su hijo, el guapo y sexi príncipe Erwin se encontraba en el bosque de árboles gigantes junto con el capitán de la guardia del rey Mike Zackarius y dos soldados más para intentar cazar al gran jabalí salvaje.

-Entonces dígannos alteza real, ¿con quién planean casarlo?-pregunto un guardia, los otros voltearan a verlo con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Gelgar, no pienso casarme por conveniencia solo porque mi padre quiere, tampoco me importaría romper las reglas-respondió exasperado-lo único que quiero es casarme por amor, no para hacer mas grande los territorios del reino, siempre he obedecido a mis padres, pero esta vez no me dejare manejar por ellos.

-Alteza, sus padres solo quieren lo mejor para usted, quieren que tenga a su lado a alguien que lo apoye en las buenas y las malas, por si no lo sabía su padre ya tiene tres candidatas: La princesa Petra Ral de Karanese, la heredera al trono de Sina, Frieda Reiss y Rico Brzenska princesa de Trost- comento Mike comiendo una galleta.

-Oh, hablando de princesas, esa princesa Frieda tiene un cuerpazo y un buen par de gemelas-haciendo mímica con las manos.

-Deja de ser tan pervertido Gelgar, ese vino añejo te hizo daño-añadió Henning empujándolo, en cambio Gelgar se resbalo y cayó en un charco de agua, sacando una carcajada de sus acompañantes. De repente de entre los arbustos cercano apareció un niño corriendo como de unos ocho años, despeinado y con la ropa rasgada y sucia, muy asustado.

-¡Por favor mis señores, ayúdenme!-grito cayendo al suelo cansado.

\- ¡¿qué te ocurrió?!- pregunto Erwin preocupado tomando al niño en brazos.

\- Unos ladrones nos emboscaron en el camino y están golpeando a los empleados de mi papá, si no los detienen pronto se llevaran todo y esa mercancía es muy valiosa. ¡Por favor señor ayúdenos!-rogaba el niño.

-¿Dónde los atacaron?-insistió con urgencia

-En el camino principal hacia la ciudad, frente a una cabaña abandonada-.

-Se dónde está. Quédate aquí con Gelgar, él te protegerá-

-Pero señor, hay un problema, dos personas llevan unos equipos tridimensionales extraños y son muy rápidos-.

-¡está bien, tendremos cuidado!-grito mientras se desaparecían entre los árboles.

Después de pasar la mitad del bosque a toda velocidad, llegaron a la escena donde exactamente pasaba lo que el niño dijo: habían varios hombres en el suelo sangrando, los ladrones todavía estaban golpeando a los otros empleados en pie para distraerlos mientras que sus compañeras sacaban todo lo de valor de los carruajes.

-A ver maldito dime, ¿Dónde están los diamantes?-ordeno el ladrón poniéndole el cuchillo en la garganta al mercader

-¡No sé de lo que está hablando, aquí no llevamos ese tipo de tesoros!-explico el hombre, apretando los dientes con rabia-pero si así fuera jamás le diría a un maldito ladrón de cuarta donde están-el ladrón sonrió de una manera macabra y le corto la mejilla al hombre, gritando de dolor lo tiro al suelo y empezó a patearlo

-Crees que soy un ladrón de cuarta, pues para tu información yo soy el mismísimo Kenny el destripador y nadie se burla de mí-amenazaba agachándose con el cuchillo para cortarle el cuello.

-Kenny, aquí están los diamantes-decía una mujer rubia sacando de un pequeño estuche varias piedras preciosas.

-vaya que si eres mentiroso imbécil-mirando al mercader en el suelo-anda lánzamelo- cuando iba atrapar el estuche, alguien apareció volando y lo atrapo

-maldito, ¡cómo te atreves a tomar cosas que no te pertenecen!-grito enojado

-mira quién habla, esto tampoco te pertenece- refiriéndose al estuche -¡Deja a estas personas tranquilas y devuélveles la mercancía robada!-apuntaba Erwin al viejo con la espada desde lo alto de una rama.

Kenny empezó a ver a su alrededor y vio a todos sus secuaces en el suelo heridos, también un hombre muy alto le estaba apuntando con una escopeta.

-la policía militar viene en camino, si devuelves todo y le pides perdón al hombre a tus pies te dejare ir-.

Esto le pareció muy divertido al viejo porque empezó a reírse como loco, pero en un movimiento rápido le disparo a la escopeta en manos de Mike destruyéndola y con la otra mano disparo un gancho hacia la cabeza de Erwin, aunque esté lo esquivo rápidamente pero el viejo venía volando hacia él, ahí empezó la persecución entre los árboles. Kenny era muy ágil y disparaba aun en movimiento, pero su adversario lo esquivaba, una tan solo le rozo la mejilla provocándole un ligero sangrado, intento cortar los cables del su equipo acercándose peligrosamente, Erwin viéndose en problemas decidió desviarse rápidamente para esconderse entre la espesura del bosque, utilizo bastante gas para que se hiciera una nube de humo y darle en el mero rostro del viejo dejándolo ciego unos instantes, aprovecho entonces para saltar varias ramas y se detuvo sobre una rama de un gran árbol frondoso seguro de que su oponente no lo viera.

" _maldito viejo es muy rápido, a esté paso voy a morir si no hago algo. Suerte que mi atuendo es verde"_ un ruido metálico lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a Kenny a unos cuentos metros abajo.

-¡Oye Robín Hood, si me entregas esos diamantes no te hare daño! ¡Anda que dices!-negocio Kenny cambiando los cañones de sus armas por nuevas, no iba a dejar que ese mocoso cejón se saliera con las suyas.

" _vaya con que esa es la desventaja de su equipo"_ entonces se le ocurrió una idea, saco los diamantes de su estuche y lo lanzo al suelo cerca de Kenny asustándolo y sin querer queriendo disparo una de sus armas, dándose cuenta de lo que era esbozo una gran sonrisa, se acercó a recogerlo pero no se dio cuenta cuando Erwin apareció detrás a toda velocidad hasta cuando sintió una espada en su garganta y otra en su costilla izquierda.

-¡no por favor, no me mates! Tengo cinco hijos que alimentar y mi esposa me matara si no llevo nada de comer hoy-rogaba Kenny temblando

-¡Como si te fuera a creer! suelta el arma y tírate la suelo, pon las manos donde las pueda ver-le ordeno sacando unas esposas.

Pero lo que él no sabía fue que la socia de Kenny también cargaba un equipo similar, se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le pego con el mango del arma en la cabeza provocando que se desplomara inconsciente

\- ¡Tonto! Esto le pasa por ser tan confiado, pero hay que aceptarlo, además de guapo es muy inteligente. Y que te sirva de lección Kenny: jamás subestimes el poder de una mujer- dijo triunfante.

-Uy si claro y que quieres que haga, que te alabe, ¡deja de decir idioteces y desátame!- la mujer solo puso mala cara y se agacho a ayudarlo.

-La policía militar llego a la escena y están arrestando a los demás, por suerte pude escapar, ¿conseguiste los diamantes?

-Si están entre las raíces de ese árbol-le señalo- por lo menos era lo de más valor que toda la demás porquería que había en las carretas.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos con el muchacho inconsciente? tiene que ser rápido la poli no demora en llegar.

Kenny se puso la mano en la barbilla y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que escucho el sonido del rio cercano y miro a su compañera con una sonrisa malvada.

-Que tal tirarlo al rio que está aquí cerca-la mujer solo asintió, entre los dos lo cargaron y lo aventaron al rio como si fuese basura

-Bien vámonos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás- tomaron el estuche y se fueron.

 **La semana pasada navegaba por Tumblr y encontré que la socia de Kenny se llamaba Traute Cauven el mismo Isayama lo menciono recientemente también dijo que en la legión de reconocimiento no tienen edad para retiro (ya todos sabemos porque).**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora bien, aconteció que la madrastra compro un paquete completo para un spa, para ella y sus hijas en la ciudad de Stonhess.

-¡Hanjicienta! ¡Ven aquí, rápido!- llamo altiva su hermanastra

Hanji suspiro cansada, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que originalmente le pertenecía.

-¿ahora que pasa René?-pregunto mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-¿Dónde rayos están mis guantes de encaje morado? estaban sobre la silla hace unos días y ahora no están- explicaba lanzando todo lo que estaba enfrente en un intento de búsqueda pero estaba desordenando todo más de lo que estaba.

-y yo que sé, no tengo culpa alguna de tu desorden-

-cuida tus palabras mugrosa, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así-decía la víbora de su hermana mirándola feo

Hanji solo respiro hondo, conto hasta diez y entro a la habitación. Nada más alzo unas pantaletas y ahí estaban los guantes.

-¿no son estos?-mostrando los guantes.

-¡si esos son!- los agarro y ni siquiera dijo un gracias, salió de la habitación mientras la castaña le seguía.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, quedo extrañada cuando vio a la madrasta y a Nifa cargando unas maletas al igual que René.

-oigan ¿A dónde van con tantas maletas?- pregunto curiosa

La mujer la volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa- pues vamos a un spa en Stonhess y estaremos allá por una semana-.

-Enserio porque no me dijeron antes, iré a prepararme-respondió alegre, ni subió dos escalones cuando escucho a la vieja y a su hija reírse como locas, se dio la vuelta para ver a Nifa pero ella solo evito su mirada.

-¿Quién dijo que tu irías? solo somos mis hijas y yo, pasaríamos mucha pena si una chiquilla andrajosa como tú nos acompañara. Además en esta mansión hay mucho trabajo que hacer y alguien debe quedarse a cuidar-

-Oigan esperen un momento ¿cómo van a ir a un spa que es tan costoso, cuando tenemos una gran deuda?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno digamos que tu equipo de química era muy lujoso y caro-se revisaba las uñas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Que hizo que!- grito furiosa.

-Ay Hanjicienta tranquila solo lo empeñamos y ya, además no lo necesitas, pero no se hable mas, niñas vámonos-agarraron sus maletas y salieron.

Hanji suspiro derrotada y se sentó en un escalón, los ratoncitos se acercaron a ella -maldita vieja, algún día tendrá su merecido-tratando de no llorar

Eren se acercó a ella -tranquila, mira el lado bueno tienes una semana libre para ti sola-.

-exacto, sin escuchar esos horrible gritos y berrinches que hacen esas dos brujas, puedes levantarte tarde. Será como el paraíso- añadió Jean con una sonrisa socarrona.

-saben, tienen razón-se levantó y limpio algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado- al diablo el orden y limpieza en esta casa, ya me preocupare por eso después, ¿quién quiere ir al río?-dijo alegre

Media hora después

-Y eso que esta allá mis queridos amigos es el río-les señalo a los pequeños que iban en una canasta.

-Vaya así que ¿ese es el mar?- pregunto maravillado uno de ellos

-No Connie, el mar es una gran extensión de agua salada que ocupa gran parte de la tierra, mientras que el río es una corriente de agua que desemboca al mar-le explico Armin como todo un experto.

\- Mm ya- solo atinó a decir

-Bien chicos ¿Quién quiere ir nadar?-pregunto Hanji quitándose el vestido y quedándose en paños menores.

Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Christoria y Reiner aceptaron, los demás solo tomarían sol o se mojarían un poco las patas.

-Eren, ven para ponerte bloqueador solar-dijo Mikasa poniéndose un poco.

-¡No! No soy tu hijo o tu hermano pequeño para que te preocupes por mí-replico.

-Pero, te vas a quemar la piel-añadía Mikasa acercándose a él

-¡Eh dicho que no! Déjame de molestarme-dicho y hecho se subió a la mano de la castaña para adentrarse a lo más profundo, se puso boca arriba y empezó a nadar hacia atrás.

-¿no está el agua deliciosa chicos?-

-Seee, esto beneficia muchísimo a mis músculos- dijo fanfarroneando Reiner sus patas delanteras llenas de bíceps y tríceps.

-Mas lleno de esteroides no estarán-exclamo celoso Jean

-Si es verdad, la otra vez que estaba en el antiguo consultorio del señor vi a Reiner con mis propios ojitos, comiéndose una de esas pastillas, así que a mí no me echa cuento-Afirmo Sasha que estaba sobre el torso de la castaña, los demás empezaran a burlarse de Reiner, hasta Christoria se reía de él no sabía dónde meterse avergonzado, y suspiro tranquilo cuando unos ruidos de disparos hizo que cesaran las risas.

-Escucharon eso, algo está ocurriendo-pronuncio preocupada Hanji dándose la vuelta y hundiéndose más en el agua para que no la viera nadie, y no se acordó que Sasha y Christoria estaban sobre ella, hasta que emergieron del agua buscando aire.

-Mmm tal vez están cazando a algún animal- añadió Armin siendo optimista.

-Pero ese ruido es muy diferente del que hace una escopeta normal, saben mejor nos vamos-Hanji empezó a nadar hacia la orilla hasta que Eren la detuvo

-Espera mejor nos escondemos detrás de esa roca y esperamos a que esas personas se alejen y seguimos nadando, no permitamos que ridiculeces como esas nos detengan-los otros asintieron y se escondieron.

-Oigan ya han pasado más de cinco minutos y nada pasa mejor volvamos a nadar-dijo Jean

-si es ver…oigan miren eso-señalo a las dos personas que cargaban a un tercero y ¡fua! Lo lanzaron desde lo alto de un desfiladero, la victima solo rodo por la bajada y se hundió en el agua.

Los roedores y la chica quedaron petrificados por lo que habían visto, sin pensarlo dos veces Hanji comenzó a nadar hacia donde cayó el hombre, tomo aire suficiente y se sumergió. Trataba de agarrarle la mano pero el hombre se hundía muy rápido _"¡Rayos porque se hunde tan rápido! pinche rio porque eres tan hondo, a este paso nos ahogaremos, bueno si es que está vivo._

 _¡Ah! pero que veo, carga un equipo tridimensional ¡Con razón! Solo un poco mas y... ¡lo tengo! ay como pesa ¡esto no está pasando! Bueno plan B en acción"._

Ella le da una cachetada al inconsciente y funciono, el hombre abre sus ojos azules y entra en pánico, en un intento de buscar oxígeno acerca más a la castaña y une su boca con la de ella. Hanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un momento; el hombre viendo que ella no se movía empezó a nadar hacia la superficie con ella en brazos, ya en tierra lo cacheteo.

-¡Oye eso ya es abuso! ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?-exclamo un poco enojado sobándose la mejilla casi morada.

-¡Eso fue por lo que paso allá abajo, pervertido!-dijo furiosa y mas roja que un tomate. El desconocido miraba el suelo apenado.

-Mil disculpas señorita, no fue mi intención, solo fue por impulso y no pensé en las consecuencias-luego de disculparse miro a su salvadora esperando que dijera algo, pero ella solo salió corriendo hacia el agua nadando rápidamente dejándolo totalmente confundido, de repente sintió un pequeño escalofrío aunque estaba totalmente empapado y había mucho viento, era de eso que se sienten cuando lo miran por mucho tiempo y no se sabe de dónde, miro para todos lados por si ella estaba acompañada pero no había nadie, entonces escucho unos chillidos, miro hacia el suelo y vio a seis ratones de distinto colores mirándolo fijamente

" _esto ya es incómodo y raro"_ pensó, entonces la chica volvió a la orilla, se agacho y dejo en el suelo a otros seis roedores, y además les pidiendo disculpas.

-jajá parece que recibí un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, me pareció que usted le estaba hablando a esos ratones-mientras señalaba sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que si les estoy hablando, los deje abandonados sobre una piedra cuando lo fui salvar-dijo tranquilamente ajustándose los lentes- y con respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente….lo perdono, apuesto que si yo hubiera estado en el mismo problema habría hecho lo mismo-.

-Ok-sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignora el tema de los roedores, sonrío encantadoramente hacia la castaña provocándole un ligero sonrojo-entonces ¿podría saber el nombre de quien me salvo?-.

-Claro, soy Hanji es un placer conocerlo-respondió con una bella sonrisa

-Un placer conocerla señorita Hanji, mi nombre es Erwin-dijo besando el torso de su delicada y pequeña mano haciendo que ella se pusiera aún más roja de lo que estaba-podría pedirle un favor-ella asintió-¿tiene alguna toalla a la mano que me preste para secarme?.

-por supuesto que sí, déjeme ver si tengo en la canasta-tomo el objeto que estaba colgado en una rama-uy lo siento, no traje. ¡Pero mi casa está cerca! si no le molesta, allá hay muchas toallas y medicinas para tratarse esa cortada que tiene en la mejilla ¿Qué dice?-

-Claro, no hay problema. Pero primero póngase ropa, no le vaya a dar un resfriado- menciono mirando para otro lado sonrojado.

-Enserio no me había dado cuenta, gracias por recordarme-tomo el vestido amarillo que llevaba y se lo puso rápidamente para no pasar mas vergüenza.


	5. Chapter 5

El recorrido hacia la mansión Zoe fue más corto de lo esperado gracias al equipo tridimensional. Hanji disfruto ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, mientras que a los pequeñitos no les fue tan bien en especial Sasha y Connie que por estar hartando tanto casi vomitan a los demás dentro de la canasta.

-Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar-dijo alegre mientras se bajaba de los brazos del rubio.

-si usted lo dice- respondió caminando detrás de ella y entrando a la "humilde casa" no le impresiono tanto por que vivía en un gran castillo, lleno de sirvientes y guardias y con el doble de habitaciones, en fin, lo llevo hacia el antiguo consultorio de su padre.

-siéntase cómodo, iré a buscar las toallas-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándolo solo, se quitó la capa que cargaba y la camisa que componía sus prendas de vestir oficiales quedando solo en un suéter blanco manga corto.

-Hanji, porque dejaste entrar a este desconocido a la casa, no sabemos si es un ladrón o un roba chicas-comento Ymir desconfiada.

-No lo creo, viste ropa similar al de un guardia del palacio y si es algún impostor, bueno, tendré que usar el cetro de papá que también es espada-dijo saliendo del cuarto de lavado cargando las toallas. Cuando llego a la oficina de su padre quedo boquiabierta cuando vio a Erwin, el suéter blanco mojado remarcaba su amplia espalda bien formada a igual que sus brazos musculosos, _"Pero que cuerpazo"_ Pensó, él no se había enterado de que Hanji había llegado porque estaba mirando y tocando las herramientas médicas que tenía enfrente

-La curiosidad mato al gato- el casi tumba la bandeja con las herramientas por el susto que se llevó, ella no paraba de reírse

-Discúlpeme, la curiosidad me gano- sentándose y riendo apenado

-No se preocupe, el dueño no los usara más nunca-dijo algo triste entregándole las toallas-ahora dígame ¿cómo se hizo esa herida en la mejilla?-pregunto sacando unos algodones y alcohol de un cajón del escritorio-

-Con una bala, un ladrón me estaba persiguiendo y disparo…. ¡ay! que me está haciendo-dijo alejando la mano de la castaña.

-Tengo que limpiar la herida duh…y ¿porque lo perseguía un ladrón?-

-Porque quería esto-sacando del bolsillo los diamantes y rubíes

-¡Oh, son hermosos!-dijo la castaña admirada-de ¿dónde los saco?-

-Pertenecen al comerciante que el ladrón y su banda atacaron, cuando salga de aquí tengo devolvérselos y regresar al palacio-.

-Por su vestimenta diría que usted es un capitán-comento colocándole una vendita encima del corte ya desinfectado.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo soy el princiiipiante, si principiante en la guardia del rey-afirmo levantándose algo nervioso, casi se delata así mismo-ahora que recuerdo, mi fiel corcel lo deje abandonado en el bosque, si no le molesta ¿Podría prestarme un caballo? ¿Por favor?-dijo con una sonrisa apenado-se lo devolveré pronto-.

-Claro no hay problema, lo dejare para que termine de vestirse, el caballo lo llevare a la entrada-

Hanji salió apurada de la habitación hacia las caballerizas. Erwin sentía mariposas en el estómago desde que la conoció, no sabía porque _"será que me eh enamorado, pero si es la primera vez que la veo, aunque papá me dice que los Smith les da esa sensación cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja perfecta, si mas no recuerdo así le paso con mamá"_.

Y con ese pensamiento muy presente salió de la habitación, se fue por el pasillo que creía llevaba a la puerta principal, quedo complacido de ver tanto orden y limpieza de la casa pero no vio a ningún sirviente cosa extraña en una mansión de ese tamaño, en eso una puerta se abrió, se detuvo para ver quién era y lo que salió fue una gata crema peluda con un lazo en la cabeza, cuando la felina vio a Erwin en el pasillo se acercó con pasos coquetos, contoneando la cola y maullado para pegarse a sus piernas ronroneando, pero él solo la empujo bruscamente con el pie

-Odio a los gatos-dijo con voz seria y siguió su camino más. Laura se sentó enojada, _"nadie en mi vida me ha tratado así"_ pensó.

Finalmente llego a su destino, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Hanji con el caballo ensillado

-Vaya pensé que se había perdido ¿Qué lo demoro?-

-Un gato-dijo simplemente acercándose a ella

-Oh, entonces ya conoció a Laura, esa gata es horrible. Pero eso no es importante, aquí esta lo que me pidió su nombre es Merlot, es uno de los caballos más rápidos que tenemos-explico entregándole las riendas.

-No se preocupe lo devolveré sano y salvo. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda y espero verla muy pronto, señorita Hanji-comento con una gran sonrisa mientras se subía al caballo a lo que ella solo asintió un poco roja- Hasta luego, que tenga un buen día- dijo finalmente cabalgando hacia la salida.

Hanji dio un largo suspiro, recordó lo que había pasado con Erwin y se puso más roja de lo que estaba. Entro a la casa dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa, quería ir al pueblo y hablar con su amiga Nanaba de lo que había ocurrido, pero se sentía muy cansada.

-Oye, ¿Qué ocurrió entre ese hombre y tú para que estés tan roja?- le pregunto Eren mientras ella se vestía, llamando la atención de los demás roedores

Hanji se tapó la cara con las manos-¡Nos besamos!-confeso

-¡Queeee!-dijeron al unísono los ratoncitos

Erwin iba a todo galope hacia el bosque de árboles gigantes a entregar los diamantes, estaba seguro de que todavía estaban allí los de la policía militar, recogiendo a los ladrones y ayudando a los afectados, pero el sonido de una trompeta lo sorprendió, miro hacia atrás y vio a muchos guardias del castillo que lo seguían- No de nuevo-dijo aburrido. La última vez que tuvo a todo el escuadrón de búsqueda pisándole los talones fue cuando huyó del palacio porque su padre le informo que lo iba a comprometer sin su consentimiento con una desconocida, esa noche lleno sus alforjas con todo lo que pudo y se fue en caballo con destino a Suiza, esa misma noche lo atraparon en las frontera del reino.

-¡Príncipe Erwin! ¡Deténgase en este mismo instante!-ordeno el líder del grupo, no tuvo de otra que detenerse-por órdenes de la reina tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al palacio sin demora alguna-.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, pero primero tengo que devolver algo a un comerciante-.

-¡Oh! Se refiere al famoso comerciante Dimo Reeves que fue atacado en el bosque por Kenny él destripador y sus hombres. Si es así, nosotros pasamos por la escena del crimen y el capitán Zackarius nos informó de su situación, no se preocupe por los diamantes, el mismo señor Reeves va a ir en persona al palacio a entregarle un regalo en agradecimiento por su ayuda, así que, chicos ya saben que hacer-en ese instante los guardias rodearon a Erwin y lo escoltaron al palacio.

La reina iba de un lado al otro, su intuición de madre le decía que a su hijo le había ocurrido algo malo, hace tan solo media hora que el capitán Zackarius le informo del salvaje ataque hacia Erwin, tenía esperanza de que el escuadrón de búsqueda lo encontrara.

-Querida, vas a hacer un hueco en el piso-dijo tranquilamente su esposo acostado en la cama, hace tan solo un año le había dado un ataque cardiaco, solo el tercio de su corazón servía, los médicos le informaron que cualquier emoción fuerte lo podría matar ya fuera buena o mala.

-Cómo quieres que me ponga, nuestro hijo está desaparecido quien sabe en qué condiciones- hablo algo alterada sentándose en la cama.

-Pero si él ya tiene 21 años, es inteligente y ágil, no se dejaría matar fácilmente-le secundo mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Si lo sé, pero el problema es que a veces se comporta como un niño y hace cosas sin pensar-en eso alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación, ella se levanta y rápidamente abre la puerta-alguna noticia capitán Dawk-.

-Su majestad no se preocupe ya lo encontramos, está en la enfermería-la reina abrió los ojos en sorpresa y salió apurada, el rey también le siguió, pero no sin antes agradecerle a Nile.

Erwin fue prácticamente arrastrado hacia la enfermería a pesar de sus objeciones, las enfermeras casi lo desnudan con la "intención" de revisar si tenía alguna herida en el cuerpo, si no fuera porque sus padres entraron abruptamente a la habitación y les ordenaron que salieran hubiera sido manoseado por las golosas esas.

-¡Mi bebé!-grito su madre corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos-¡que te hizo ese hombre malo! Dime ¿dónde te duele?-le decía mientras los agarraba por los cachetes-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué te paso en la mejilla!-pero el solamente alejo sus manos suavemente

-Tranquila, es solo un pequeño rasguño-afirmo

-Hijo, ¿porque te fuiste sin avisarnos?, a tu madre casi le da un ataque de nervios-pregunto su padre sentándose a su lado, la reina enseguida cambio su cara de preocupación por una seria, ambos lo miraban expectantes

-Porque ya soy adulto y se defenderme solo. Si les hubiera dicho hubieran mandado a una legión para acompañarme-respondió serio, sus padres eran muy sobreprotectores

-Es un buen punto-afirmo el rey poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Sí, y mira como llegaste, con un corte en la mejilla y un chichón en la cabeza-por reflejo se llevó una mano a su cabeza, ni loco le cuenta a su madre sobre cómo se lo hizo

-Pero valieron la pena, si no fuera porque Kenny el destripador me atacara, jamás hubiera conocido a Hanji-comento con sonriendo

-¿Hanji?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus padres confundidos

-La doncella que me salvó de morir ahogado, ella es muy bonita por fuera y por dentro. No es como las señoritas con las que nos codeamos, son presumidas y vanidosas y muchas veces tontas, pero Hanji no es igual, es servicial y humilde…ahora que lo pienso bien creo que estoy enamorado-confeso. El rey dio un gran suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Hijo, naciste con privilegios y con ello vienen las obligaciones específicas. Pronto serás rey y tienes una obligación muy grande con tu patria, por eso tienes que casarte con alguna princesa, así podrás traer mas prosperidad y paz a tu pueblo- Erwin gruño molesto y se levantó de la camilla

-Padre, sabes muy bien que lo que se ira al caño será ¡mi vida!, el día de hoy tuve la misma sensación que tuviste cuando conociste a mamá-pero su padre le interrumpió.

-Pero eso fue diferente, tu madre era una princesa. Pero tienes que entender que personas como nosotros no nos casamos con plebeyos, ellos son como de otro mundo, no puedes juntar a un roble con un árbol que crece en el agu…-en ese momento la reina fastidiada le tapó la boca.

-Querido, ya habrá otro momento para hablar de eso-enseguida su mirada se posó en su hijo-Erwin, ve a tu habitación ahora mismo, límpiate y ponte tu traje militar de gala, el duque Berner está esperándote para pintar tu retrato, ese retrato será enviado a todos los reinos cercanos, te quiero ver muy bonito, así que andando-ordeno sin destaparle la boca a su esposo.

Erwin asintió y salió de la habitación, la dama miro a su esposo furiosa a lo que él solo trago duro

-¡Qué demonios fue eso! Te eh dicho que pienses las cosas antes de hablar, si sigues hablando de esa forma de nuevo escapara y esta vez sí nos quedaremos sin hijo… y no vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de nuestros súbditos-le regaño molesta caminando hacia la salida- ah y por esa viveza invitaras a todos los ciudadanos tanto pobres como ricos al baile de esta semana ¡Entendido!-el rey suspiro derrotado y asintió, la reina dio la vuelta y salió dejándolo solo

-Grrr…mujeres-protesto el caballero levantándose de la camilla para caminar directito al salón del trono.


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente

Hanji despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana y comenzó a reírse como loca al recordar que tenía la casa para ella sola, se lavó la cara, se puso su vestido favorito, tomo algo de dinero y salió alegre de su casa hacia el pueblo. Estando a solo unos metros de la entrada a la mansión, vio a un hombre rubio apostado en la puerta y junto a él dos caballos, se acomodó mejor los lentes y vio que era un guardia del palacio, su corazón se alegró y comenzó a correr directo al rejado, pero quedo decepcionada cuando vio que no era Erwin

-Disculpe ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

-Es usted la señorita Hanji-ella asintió extrañada-soy el capitán Mike Zackarius y estoy aquí para devolverle el caballo que le presto ayer a Erwin. Me pidió decirle que lo disculpara por no venir en persona, el día de hoy tiene muchas responsabilidades-

-Oh…gracias capitán, espero que él este mejor de lo ocurrid… ¡Oiga que está haciendo!-grito alejándose del capitán que le estaba oliendo el cuello sin su permiso. Mike alzo su mirada al cielo, su nariz de arrugo un poco y de sus ojos le salieron algunas lágrimas traicioneras

-Solo es mi forma de conocer a las personas-contesto finalmente arreglándose el sombrero-tenga un buen día-subió a su caballo y se fue.

-Qué hombre mas extraño, pero bueno ya no tendré que caminar-dijo para sí misma acariciando a Merlot.

Llego al pueblo en menos de diez minutos, la calle estaba muy concurrida, casi aplasta a dos niños descuidados que jugaban en la calle, pero nada de eso importa cuando estas hambriento, ella vio el restaurante de su amiga a lo lejos como si fuera un oasis en el desierto, aseguro bien a Merlot a un poste y caminando como sonámbula entro al local

-¡Amiga, tanto tiempo sin verte!-exclamo Nanaba feliz acercándose a la castaña-¿Qué te sirvo?-

La castaña alzó la cabeza de la barra- todo…por favor-respondió débilmente volviendo a recostar la cabeza

-Te gustaría huevos revueltos y waffles decorados con fresas y uvas-

-Sipi dipi- fue su simple respuesta. 20 minutos después Nanaba regreso con su pedido, a Hanji le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía enfrente, Nanaba que estaba al frente estaba sorprendida _"Y esta es la hija de una condesa"_ pensó.

-Gracias Nanaba, eso estuvo deliciosos-comento la castaña limpiándose delicadamente la boca.

-oye y eso que andas por estos lares, que ocurrió con las brujas anoréxicas y Nifa.

-La bruja empeño mi equipo de química sin mi permiso y se fueron a un spa en Stonhess, pero ¡tengo la casa para mi sola por una semana!-dijo alegre dando pequeños brincos

-¡Genial! bueno excepto lo de tu equipo, pero ahora si vamos a pasar tiempo juntas-secundo contenta agarrando sus manos

-Claro, y ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Bueno, el domingo es el baile anual de independencia de Mitras, entonces Mike me invito ahora tengo que ir a tomar mis medidas para el vestido así que ¿crees que puedes acompañarme?-pregunto ansiosa

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-Ahora mismo-

En menos de 5 minutos Nanaba estuvo lista y salieron rumbo a la sastrería que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, charlaron todo el camino de las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo Mike después de que te olio?-pregunto Nanaba mientras la sastre media su cintura

-No me dijo nada, pero con la mueca que hizo creo que no le gusto mi olor-respondió algo ofendida.

-¿Arrugo la nariz?-

-Si hasta se le salieron las lágrimas-

-Hanji, cuantas veces te eh dicho que te bañes diariamente-

-¡Nanaba! Me estas lastimando-replico sarcásticamente- oye creo que la señora a escuchado la conversación ¿no?

-No, ella solo entiende francés-respondió bajándose de un banquito-oye, segura que no quieres que te midan-

-No te preocupes, Nifa me daría unos de mis vestidos que tiene en su armario-

-Inténtalo, no querrás que E te vea en un vestido anticuado, quien sabe si te invita al baile-molesto la rubia con una sonrisa divertida

-¿T-Tú crees?-pregunto Hanji sonrojada. Nanaba iba a decir algo mas cuando los sonidos de unas trompetas desde la calle la interrumpieron, las personas empezaron a salir de sus comercios para reunirse en la plaza, las dos se miraron y salieron del local

El portavoz del rey miraba hacia todos lados esperando que todos estuvieran presentes y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ciudadanos, los eh reunido aquí… para brindarles una noticia muy importante: este año por orden del rey de Mitras todos los ciudadanos, sin importar la clase, están invitados al gran baile de independencia, que será efectuado este domingo a las 10:00 de la noche en el palacio-informo.

Al instante las personas empezaron a murmurar, muchos estaban alegres de la invitación y claro no podían faltar los criticones, pero nada de eso perturbo la mente de Hanji, su vista estaba perdida en cielo y en su mente se imaginaba a si misma bailando un vals con Erwin bajo la luz de la luna, tan solo a centímetros de unir sus bocas en un romántico beso, fue remecida un poco fuerte obligándola a volver al mundo real

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amiga preocupada, ella asintió y volteo a verla seria

-Nanaba, ayúdame a escoger el vestido que usare por favor-la rubia asintió encantada. Hanji estaba determinada en usar uno de los tantos vestidos de su madre aunque eran viejos, por eso compraron varias cosas para remodelarlo, pero

-Oh no, las brujas están de vuelta- comento Nanaba molesta

-¡No! ¡Tenían que estar de vuelta el domingo!-replico Hanji con tristeza-jamás dejaran que haga mi vestido-

-Tal vez las echaron del spa por espantar a los demás clientes. Creo que no podré entrar a tú casa, ellas me odian, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, me las arreglare. Te veo en el baile-se despidió de la rubia pasando el portón

-Si adiós, ¡no te dejes intimidar por ellas!-grito Nanaba a lo lejos, ella se quedó recostada del rejado viendo hacia la casa, suspiro molesta y siguió caminando. No había pasa ni un minuto de haber entrado cuando se encontró con su madrastra enojada

-¿En dónde estabas mugrosa?-pregunto la mujer cruzada de brazos

-Vengo del pueblo, estaba comprando algunas cosas-respondió seria-y ¿Por qué están aquí tan rápido?

-Por la culpa de Nifa, encontraron en su bolso varias cosas que pertenecían al spa, tuve que rogarle a la dueña que no llamara a la policía, pero ella nos echó-

-Pero ya les eh dicho que no lo hice, alguien lo puso ahí cuando no estaba viendo, y ya sé quién lo hizo-explico viendo con enojo a su hermana y esta solo hizo una mueca

-Ya basta, acepta tus errores-le regaño su madre-y tú dime ¿Que ha ocurrido mientras no estábamos?-pregunto mirándola con una ceja arqueada y cruzada de brazos

-Bueno, el rey ha invitado al pueblo al baile-las chicas empezaron a saltar alegres mientras que la mayor empezó a reír como loca y a abrazar a sus hijas

-Esta es una oportunidad única de que enamoren a algún noble-

-O mejor aún madre, ¡Enamorar al príncipe!-exclamo con alegría René

-Hanji, quiero que vayas inmediatamente al pueblo y le digas a la modista que haga tres vestidos al estilo francés

-Wow, le agradezco madame, que haya pensado en mí-dijo contenta, pero la mujer se volteó a verla con asco

-¿Y porque iba a pensar en ti?-dijo con crueldad

-Pues…por el vestido-respondió extrañada

-por supuesto que no tonta, el vestido es para mí, ahora ve rápido o sino va a tener mas trabajo la modista-ordeno la mujer con altivez empujándola a la salida. Pero Hanji no le afecto mucho sus horribles palabras, lo único que pensaba era que iba a ver a Erwin de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

Fue una larga semana pero por fin era domingo, Hanji termino a tiempo su vestido con la ayuda de los ratoncitos

-Oigan y ¿cómo creen que es el príncipe?-pregunto mientras colocaba los vestidos de sus hermanas en sus respectivas camas

-Y eso que importa, lo que más me interesa es su gran fortuna-confeso René mientras se maquillaba

-No sé tú, pero preferiría saber cómo será el hombre con que pasare el resto de mi vida-dijo Nifa aguantando un poco la respiración mientras Hanji ajustaba el corsé

-Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso hermanita, dudo mucho que el príncipe se fije en ti-secundo René con una sonrisa burlona-y tú Hanjicienta, ¿alguna vez has conocido a algún chico?-pregunto fingiendo interés

-Pues sí, es un hombre muy agradable-

-Y ¿quién era? un sirviente como tú-pregunto con altivez

-No, es un guardia del rey-respondió tranquilamente terminando de amarrar la crinolina de aro en la cintura de Nifa-ahora te ayudare con el corsé René-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nifa me ayudara, no quiero que me vayas a ensuciar con tus cochinas manos-dijo con indiferencia. Hanji rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación.

-¡Ay mis niñas, se ven bellísimas!-dijo la madrastra con dulzura y dándoles un beso a cada una en la frente. Ambas llevaban vestidos de falda de capa con mangas cortas tipo farol, solamente que el vestido de René era rojo pasión y el de Nifa era dorado combinado con blanco-con estos vestidos serán la envidia de las demás invitadas. Nifa recuerda que tienes que conversar con la gente, no te quedes toda la noche por el buffet-

-Claro-contesto con sarcasmo-no olvides vigilar a la cleptómana de tu hija mayor-dijo viendo de reojo a su hermana

-¡Deja de hablar así de tu hermana! O es que acaso estas celosa-Nifa suspiro pesadamente, no quería perder su valioso tiempo con idioteces-Ahora vámonos, debemos ser las primeras en entrar-Ordeno la mujer agarrando las manos de sus hijas

-¡Oigan esperen, no se vayan sin mí!-grito la castaña bajando con cuidado por las escaleras, llevaba un vestido tipo imperio de color rosado pastel, llevaba las joyas de su madre y su pelo suelto. La madrastra y René se miraron entre ellas, mientras Nifa le sonreía

-Wow, te ves he-antes que terminara la oración su madre la interrumpió

-¡¿Quién dijo que irías al baile?! ¡De ninguna manera dejare que una mugrosa y andrajosa como tú sea vista con nosotras!-dijo la madrastra enojada

-Pero ya estoy vestida, puedo llegar después de ustedes, pero de ninguna manera faltare al baile, no para ver al príncipe sino para volver a ver al chico que me gusta, si quieren me mantendré alejada de ustedes toda la noche-explico esperanzada. La madrastra arqueo una ceja mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro

-¿Así? No sé cómo piensas ir al baile con ¡el vestido roto!-rápidamente le rasgo las mangas, Hanji grita horrorizada y retrocedió unos pasos

-¡Maldita, como te atreves a robarte una de mis cintas!-mintió René sonriendo malvadamente mientras le arrancaba de un tirón la bonita cinta decorada de debajo de sus pechos que había comprado junto a Nanaba. Nifa veía con horror la maldad que le hacía a su hermana, quería defenderla pero sus piernas están paralizadas, su madrastra nuevamente ataco rompiéndole el hermoso collar de diamantes que era de su madre. La pobre no dejaba de llorar, todo el esfuerzo que había conllevado remodelar el vestido se fue al caño, después de rasgarle casi todo el tercio pelo de su vestido, la mujer y su hija se detuvieron, se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la salida, René de forma brusca empujo a Nifa para que caminara.

Cuando la castaña escucho el sonido de las herraduras de los caballos en movimiento se levantó del piso y salió corriendo hacia el patio, por culpa de su vista nublada por las lágrimas, tropezó con una piedras y cayó sobre el barro, no le importó levantarse, solo lloraba de impotencia y furia, no se dio cuenta de que lo ratoncitos estaban a su lado, ellos trataban de consolarla pero no funcionaba, ninguno se dio cuenta que detrás de un árbol alguien los vigilaba, el hombre de estatura baja salió de su escondite y se acercó a Hanji

-Oí mocosa, que demonios haces tirada en el barro, ahora te crees un cerdo-dijo sin cuidado y empujándola con el pie ligeramente-¡Levántate! no dejes que esas perras se salgan con las suyas, tu amado está esperándote con impaciencia-ordeno crudamente. Hanji inmediatamente dejo de llorar y lo volteo a ver sorprendida

-¿Q-Quién eres? y ¿Cómo sabes de mi situación? Dijo un poco di fónica, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose con una mano las lagrimas

-Yo soy Leví y soy tú hada madrina desde que naciste y lo sé todo de ti-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Pues…querrás decir hado madrino o mejor dicho elfo mágico- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar la risa, a Leví se le marco una pequeña vena en la frente y la agarró del cuello de su vestido remeciéndola

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Vengo aquí para ayudarte y tú me tratas de esa forma! pero sabes que ¡me largo!-la soltó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para regresar de donde vino

-¡No espera!-grito agarrándolo por el hombro-discúlpame, no lo hice a propósito…solo que no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, jamás eh creído en la magia-dijo apenada

-Entonces, te lo demostrare-saco de su bolsillo una varita blanca y apunto a los ratoncitos, estos instantáneamente huyeron por sus vidas dejando solo a Eren, Armin, Jean y Connie que solo miraron a todos lados asustados-¡Bibidi, babidi, buu!-enseguida de la varita disparo una luz blanca hacia ellos, los cuatro cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto pero los abrieron de una vez cuando no sentían el suelo bajo sus patas, Eren se sorprendió cuando sus patitas se fueron alargando mas, al igual que su cuerpo, sus amigos también estaban pasando por la misma transformación.

Hanji estaba sorprendida, hace unos instantes sus amigos eran ratones y ahora eran 4 caballos blancos

-¡Porque somos caballos! ¡Esto es del diablo!-grito Jean levantando sus patas delanteras y relinchando asustado

-¡Y porque te impresionas, siempre has sido cara de caballo!-dijo Eren revolcándose en el suelo de la risa

-¡Cállate suicida!-replico enojado

-Ahora que soy grande, ¡Laura ya no me puede hacer daño!-grito victorioso Armin correteando a su víctima que corría aterrorizada hacia el árbol cercano.

-¡Ya basta!-grito exasperado Leví-ahora tengo que darte ropa apropiada para el baile y un carruaje. Pero primero ¡Farlan! ¡Isabel!-llamo, enseguida aparecieron a su lado un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja con aspecto infantil-Quiero que le den a la mocosa un baño, pero a conciencia ¿entendido?-

-¡Si Leví!-respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras empujaban a Hanji de vuelta a la casa

-Pero no hay tiempo, el baile empezara pronto-dijo Hanji caminando forzadamente

-Sí, pero es a las 10:00 de la noche-respondió caminando hacia el huerto.

Ahora bien, Hanji fue despojada de sus ropas y llevada a una tina para darse un buen baño de burbujas, le restregaron y lavaron sus cabellos con un aceite de un delicioso aroma traído exclusivamente de Turquía, le restregaron la piel curtida hasta dejarla con un color mas claro, tomaron su ropa interior de la cómoda de René, le pintaron los labios de rojo sangre y sus mejillas rosadas, no le pusieron mas maquillaje para que mostrara mejor su verdadera belleza, recogieron su cabello en un elegante peinado y le pusieron una pequeña tiara de diamantes y perlas, finalmente la escoltaron a la entrada de la casa donde Leví estaba esperando junto a un carruaje digno de reyes con Eren, Armin, Jean y Connie al frente, un joven rubio era el conductor y un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y una chica de cabello negro con dos coletas estaban en la parte trasera del carruaje

-¿De dónde sacaste a estos tres?-pregunto Hanji envolviéndose más en la bata que le dieron para cubrir sus prendas interiores

-el conductor es el ganso y los lacayos son gallinas. Pero eso no es importante, parece que mis amigos hicieron un excelente trabajo en ti-dijo examinándola de arriba abajo

-todavía me duele la piel, pero valdrá la pena-

-ahora quítate la bata-ordeno con urgencia, ella sin rechistar lo hizo a pesar del frío que hacía. Volvió a decir las palabras mágicas y de inmediato el cuerpo de Hanji comenzó a brillar y poco a poco fue apareciendo un hermoso vestido de princesa azul, ajustado en la cintura con falda de crinolina, y para sorpresa de Hanji, el collar de diamantes que su madrastra había roto estaba de vuelta en su cuello

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto sin demostrar emoción alguna, pero por dentro tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Leví! ¡Están hermoso! no sé cómo agradecértelo-dijo Hanji casi al borde de las lagrimas

-Con que dejes en pena a las perras será bastante para mí-confeso con una sonrisa casi invisible-ahora sube tienes que ir a un baile- ordeno ayudándola a subir al carruaje pero antes se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo

-Espera se me olvidaban los zapatos, alza un poco la falda por favor-

-pero con la falda no se me van a ver-

-¡Nada de peros! Álzate la falda rápido-ordeno un poco molesto, ella le obedeció, se quitó los otros quedando solo en unas pantimedias blancas, enseguida fueron apareciendo dos zapatillas de cristal con tacón de aguja no tan altos, el pelinegro sabía que Hanji era un poco torpe a veces y podría caerse.

-¡Jamás en mi vida había visto zapatillas así!-comento sin quitar los ojos de sus nuevos zapatos

-Hanji ahí otra cosa que te quiero decir: la magia solo funciona hasta la última campanada de la media noche, así que el poco tiempo disfrútalo mucho-

-¡Pero Leví, no podré hacerlo con mi madrastra y hermanastra estando allí!-explico preocupada

-No te preocupes te lancé un hechizo para que solo los que te quieren, te reconozcan, así que sube ahí eh impresiónalos-dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-Gracias Leví-dijo alegre en el momento en que se movía el carruaje.

-Han de estar cansados ¿No?-pregunto a sus amigos

-Bastante, hasta Isabel se quedó dormida-señalo Farlan a la pelirroja dormida a pierna suelta en las escaleras.

 **Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar: el vestido que Leví le dio a Hanji es muy diferente que los vestidos de las películas, es un princess dress del siglo 19. Si quieren verlo busquen: la casa victoriana (en el primer link), busquen el post dedicado a la moda femenina de esos tiempos, encontraran varios ejemplos, el que ella usa es el primero de la izquierda y por supuesto también se encuentra el vestido tipo imperio.**


	8. Chapter 8

Y mientras Hanji estaba en camino, en el palacio no dejaban de entrar y salir carruajes transportando a sus finos clientes, todos con sus mejores galas, desde aldeanos hasta la corte real al igual que invitados extranjeros. El rey y la reina estaban ya sentados en sus tronos, ataviados con sus vestidos de gala y sobre sus cabezas coronas

-Cariño, ¿seguro te sientes bien para estar aquí presente?-pregunto la reina preocupada, en las últimas semanas había estado atendiendo los problemas por debajo de las sabanas

-no te preocupes, me tome mis medicinas antes, me siento bien. Pero por quien tienes que estar preocupada es por tu hijo que ha estado inquieto y eufórico toda la semana-

-Y porque será, padre-dijo Erwin acercándose, no había soltado el barandal del balcón por largo rato esperando a que las puertas se abrieran

-Erwin, ya te eh dicho que no puedes estar con esa chica, y si lo hicieras ella no soportaría la presión de gobernar un país-

-Ya lo veremos-respondió volviendo al barandal

-Su majestad, ya estamos listos para abrir las puertas- informo un sirviente

-Adelante-respondió el rey acomodándose más en su asiento

Mientras tanto afuera del salón de baile

-¡Por favor, hagan una fila, no se apresuren, todos podrán entrar!-grito un portero a la multitud apurada

-Qué raro, Hanji no ha llegado, su madrastra y hermanastras están aquí-murmuro muy preocupada Nanaba acompañada de Mike

-Tranquila, ella llegara pronto-la consoló- sabias que hueles a frutas-gracias a su cumplido se ganó un beso en la mejilla.

-A ver niñas dentro de poco entraremos al salón, recuerden no hacer nada tonto y mas que nada estar felices-recordó la mujer a sus hijas mientras les acomodaba un poco la ropa-¿Por qué vigilas tanto Nifa?-pregunto molesta ya sospechaba por que

-Seguro está buscando al estúpido primo de Hanjicienta-dijo René mirando a su hermana con celos "No puedo creer que la rara de Nifa ya tenga prometido y yo no" pensó.

-Si es verdad, ya quiero avisarle de la fecha de nuestra boda, quiero irme de ese infierno al que ustedes llaman "hogar"-.

-Nifa, si sigues con esa idea estúpida en tu cabecita, vas a ver lo que te hare- dijo su madre en su oído y fingiendo una sonrisa cuando vio al caballero que anunciaba los nombres de quienes entraban, se inclinó para que le escuchara mejor

-¡Lady Aurelia Le Pierre y sus hijas las señoritas René y Nifa Le Pierre!-su fuerte voz se escuchó por todo el lugar, varias mujeres pusieron mala cara cuando escucharon su nombre, pero muy pronto las señoritas Le Pierre se llevarían una gran sorpresa

-¡A donde crees que vas hija mía!-dijo hipócritamente agarrando bruscamente la mano de Nifa

-Por mi prometido-dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre y abriendo paso entre la multitud, iba a perseguirla cuando su hija mayor le dijo que viera hacia las escaleras, donde estaba el joven que le provocaba discordia.

-¡el duque Moblit Berner!- anunció el mismo hombre, madre e hija quedaron petrificadas, por el frente de sus narices pasaron Moblit y Nifa juntos.

-Se lo dije-menciono victorioso en su oído, y siguieron su camino

-Madre que haremos-murmuro René aterrada apretándose contra su madre

La mujer estaba furiosa un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho-acceder a lo que quiera-mientras que del otro lado del salón Nanaba y Mike no aguantaban la risa.

Erwin estaba impaciente, cada doncella que entraba lo hacía ponerse más _desesperado "Hanji, amor mío, ¿dónde estás?"_ Miro hacia abajo del balcón y se sorprendió de ver a un pequeño grupo de chicas jóvenes saludándole y tirándole besos, para no parecer maleducado las saludo también y se apartó del barandal lentamente, de repente sintió que lo pateaban ligeramente, miro hacia atrás y vio a su madre haciéndole señas para que viera a los dos desconocidos que se acercaban, un hombre algo mayor con muchas insignias y medallas sobre su camisa, acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules con un vestido negro sin mangas que resaltaba todas sus curvas

-Sus majestades, les agradecemos mucho su invitación, mi hermano quiso venir a su baile pero algunos problemas se aparecieron de repente. Les presento a mi sobrina la princesa Frieda Reiss de Sina

-Es un placer conocerlos sus majestades-saludo la princesa educadamente haciendo una reverencia

-El placer es todo nuestro princesa-dijo la reina mientras agarraba la mano del rubio a su lado

-Este es nuestro hijo el príncipe Erwin Smith, nuestro único heredero-

-¡Oh sí! Lo reconozco de la pintura, para ser sincera se ve más guapo en persona-confeso Frieda mientras extendiendo su brazo para que Erwin le besara la mano

-Le agradezco su cumplido. Y hasta ahora ¿cómo le ha parecido nuestra tierra?-

-Algo pequeña, pero muy hermosa-los reyes se sintieron algo ofendidos pero no lo demostraron

-Chicos, si no les importa podrían comenzar con el primer baile-ofreció el rey. Erwin reprimió un suspiro molesto y extendió su brazo derecho a Frieda

-Por supuesto que s… ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién es ella? Se ve tan hermosa-dijo admirada viendo a una última invitada entrar al salón.

Erwin quedo boquiabierto al ver la belleza que irradiaba la señorita y su corazón se regocijó al reconocerla

-Alteza discúlpeme-dijo haciendo una reverencia y procedió a bajar del balcón dejando a sus padres e invitados confundidos

Hanji llego justamente antes de que cerraran la puertas del salón, trataba de caminar no tan rápido para no caerse con la falda del vestido, todo a su alrededor lo veía un poco borroso, Farlan le había dicho que le restaría elegancia usar lo anteojos así que los guardo dentro del corsé.

Bajo con cuidado la escalera agarrada del barandal, las personas maravilladas le abrían paso. Nanaba y Nifa sonrieron al de verla, Moblit estaba orgulloso de ella, mientras que su madrastra y René empezaron a criticarla por su aspecto. Con lo poco que podía ver, trataba de reconocer a las personas a su alrededor, hasta que chocó contra alguien, alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos lindos ojos azules que la miraban con dulzura

-Se ve bellísima-sin quitar sus ojos de ella, Hanji se ruborizo más de lo que estaba.

-Para ser sincera: no puedo respirar muy bien-ambos rieron, entonces Erwin se puso firme y le tendió una mano

-¿Quiere bailar conmigo?-pregunto, a lo que ella asintió entusiasmada. Los músicos empezaron a tocar una música romántica y un poco rápida, el mantenía un agarre firme en su cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, en cambio ella le temblaban las manos, _"¡Esto es real, es real!"_ grito mentalmente. Él era un buen bailarín por lo que le costaba a la castaña seguirle los pasos bien, cuando le dio la vuelta sin querer lo piso, a Erwin se le salió una mueca de dolor

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho!-dijo preocupada.

El solo contuvo una lagrima y la miro con una sonrisa adolorida-N-no se preocupe-dijo haciéndose el machito

-Es que…no se bailar muy bien-confeso apenada

-Si quiere le puedo enseñar-comento con tono cariñoso, a lo que ella desvío la mirada y asintió

La reina desde el balcón los miraba con atención-Amor, recuerdas nuestro primer baile-pregunto sin dejar de verlos

-Por supuesto, fue la primera vez que nos conocimos-

-Sí y nos enamoramos de inmediato. ¿Qué tiene esta chica, para que no la aceptes?-

-Una buena cuna y la educación para ser reina-respondió tranquilamente sin quitar sus ojos de la pareja

-No sé pero…esa chica me resulta muy familiar-confeso la reina recostando su cabeza en su mano izquierda

Mientras tanto en la pista Erwin y Hanji ya no eran los únicos, muchas parejas también estaban bailando.

-Todavía no puedo creer que el chico del que tanto me hablo fuera el príncipe-dijo Nanaba en el oído de Mike

-Él tiene unos gustos raros-

-Mira quién habla de raros, tu eres un sabueso humano-secundo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona. Voltearon a ver de nuevo a la pareja pero ya no estaban.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Hanji extrañada mientras Erwin la guiaba de la mano hacía una salida posterior

-Ya verá-dijo abriendo una gran puerta dorada y entrando, las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos de personas del pasado y el presente

-¿Aquí era donde me quería traer?-pregunto no podía distinguir muy bien los rostros, pero una le llamo la atención

-Claro que no, solo es un atajo-respondió pero al ver que no lo seguía se devolvió-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto extrañado, pero ella no quitaba los ojos de la enorme pintura al frente, de repente ella lo volteaba a ver y de nuevo a la pintura y hacia lo hizo una tres veces mas

-¡Usted es el príncipe!-exclamo sorprendida

-Uno de tantos, no le quise decir porque creí que me trataría diferente-respondió agarrándola de la mano y saliendo de la gran habitación

-Entiendo…se ve bien-afirmo con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Alguna vez le han pintado un retrato?-pregunto interesado. Ella cambio su rostro alegre a triste

-Mi papá…antes de morir me dijo que ese sería mi regalo por cumplir los 18 y eso fue hace 5 meses-

-Lo siento mucho… ¿lo quería?

-Lo amaba, pero murió feliz de haber ayudado a muchas personas-

-¿quiere saber algo? Su retrato sería más hermoso que el de María Antonieta-comento, pero Hanji no le prestó atención por tratar de diferenciar lo que había a su alrededor, veía muchos colores por todos lados

-¿Dónde estamos? Veo muchos colores por doquier

-Estamos en el jardín- respondió sentándose en una banca en medio

-¡Porque no me lo dijo antes!-exclamo. Metió la mano entre sus pechos y saco sus anteojos- ¡Oh Wow! ¡Son bellísimas!-pronuncio alegre caminando por todos lados admirando las flores, ella conocía muchas de las especies de flores que albergaba el extraordinario jardín, muchas de ellas venían de América Latina, dos veces su vestido se enredó en alguna rama y Erwin tuvo que desenredárselo, al poco rato se sentó junto al rubio y le dio un pequeño codazo para llamar su atención

-Dígame, ¿cómo es la vida de un príncipe?-

-No es difícil, pero aburrida en algunas ocasiones, aunque las ventajas de mi posición es que puedo ayudar a las personas-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y ¿las desventajas?-la sonrisa en su cara se borro

-Que me quieren forzar a casarme con alguien por conveniencia, pero de ninguna manera lo permitiré…porque ya se con quién quiero pasar mi vida-dijo volteándola a ver fijamente sus ojos color caramelo sonriendo

-¿Con quién?-pregunto esperanzada _"Dios no me digas que está pasando ahora mismo"_

Iba a confesarlo cuando la campana del reloj anunciaba que iban a ser las 12 los sorprendió. En la mente de Hanji apareció la advertencia que le había dado su hado madrino.

La castaña se levantó de repente-¡Lo siento Erwin tengo que irme!-dijo alzando su falda para no caerse mientras corría

-¡Hanji espera, no te vayas!-grito corriendo tras ella, pero era rápida, corrió como si la estuviera persiguiendo un toro feroz, abría y cerraba puertas a su paso para detenerlo, pero él las empujaba antes de que se cerraran, la campana sonó otra vez y ella se detuvo unos segundos para quitarse las zapatillas y seguir corriendo aún mas rápido, por fin volvió al principio, la gente cuando la veía cerca se apartaban confundidos y enseguida pasaba por sus narices el heredero al trono corriendo tras ella.

-¡Madre mira! ¡Ahí viene la doncella misteriosa!-señalaba René a Hanji-¡Y detrás de ella viene el príncipe!

-¡Es tu oportunidad René a él!-grito su madre empujándola hacia Erwin, a lo que ella lo agarro de la mano y lo empujó hacia el interior de pista. Desesperado trato de quitársela de encima pero ella mantenía un agarre fuerte, cuando por fin se la quitó choco fuertemente contra un noble rechoncho que lo dejo aturdido, entre varias personas lo agarraron para que no se desplomara al suelo.

-Vamos querido, tienes que volver a la cama, hoy ha sido un largo día, eso seguro te está afectando-replico la reina preocupada y ayudando a su esposo a caminar disimuladamente

-De ninguna manera, no puedo dejar a mis invitados tan temprano-dijo el rey respirando pesadamente

-La vez que dio el ataque cardiaco te ocurría lo mismo y eso me asusta, el doctor te tiene que ver de inmediato… ¡Ah!-se quejó la dama cuando alguien la chocó haciendo que se le cayera la corona, por suerte la chica quien la choco la atrapo rápidamente y se la puso de nuevo en la cabeza, la reina abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando reconoció quien era

-¡Discúlpenme majestades no lo hice a propósito!-dijo la castaña apurada y haciendo una reverencia

\- Niña, no tienes de que preocuparte, hagamos que esto no ocurrió-dijo la reina sin salir de su sorpresa

-Si jovencita, prosigue tu camino-dijo el rey amablemente

-¡Claro! Eh… su hijo es un hombre maravilloso, son muy afortunados-dijo la chica y siguió corriendo.

-¡Por Dios! Esa niña es la hija de Amelia, es su viva imagen-afirmo la reina llevándose una mano a su boca y riendo al borde de las lágrimas, por fin había resolvió sus dudas

-¡Madre, Padre! ¿A dónde se fue ella?-pregunto Erwin desesperado jadeando un poco mientras que detrás de él venían Mike y Nanaba

-Se fue hacia la izquierda-dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo y señalando, Erwin siguió corriendo hacia la salida del castillo, la campana había sonado por quinta vez

-¡Señorita corra!-grito el chico abriendo la puerta de carruaje

-¡Chicos que bueno que están a tiempo!-grito Hanji bajando las escaleras, en eso una de sus zapatillas se le cae, iba a recogerlo cuando diviso a Erwin acercándose y mejor siguió corriendo

-¡Hanji, detente por favor!-grito el rubio sentándose en el barandal y resbalándose por el, estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando ella de un salto entro en el carruaje y cerraron la puerta, y no habiendo mas barandal perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Inmediatamente Eren, Jean, Armin y Connie galoparon a toda velocidad, por suerte el chico se agarró de su compañera y subió al carruaje, Mike ordeno que cerraran el portón pero el carruaje logro salir.

-¡Capitán, mi caballo!-ordeno levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su traje rojo, el más alto lo volteo a ver cansado

-Para que la va a seguir si sabe dónde vive-dijo sentándose en la escalinata

-Si pero…- dudo mirando triste hacia el portón

-Su alteza-dijo Nanaba acercándose-a mi amiga Hanji se le cayó esto-mostrándole la brillante zapatilla de cristal, enseguida la tomo y la examino-Ya tiene excusa para volver a verla-comento la rubia sonriéndole

-Muchas gracias, señorita-en eso apareció un guardia apurado bajando las escaleras

-¡Alteza!... ¡Su padre está sufriendo otro ataque al corazón!-dijo el guardia asustado. Erwin cambio su cara de tristeza al de preocupación y corrió de vuelta al castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras tanto a varios Kilómetros del palacio

Hanji no dejaba de jadear pesadamente, esa carrerita le había llevado mucha energía

-Pero valió la pena-se dijo para sí misma en voz alta, de repente la ventanilla de atrás se abre

-Señorita, ¿todo bien ahí adentro?-pregunto la chica curiosamente

-Si…todo bien-dijo sentándose bien-excepto que perdí una de las zapatillas, es una pena eran tan bonitas…oigan a todo esto ¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto mirándolos atentamente, la pareja sonrío

-Yo soy Nac y ella es Mina-presento

-¡Oh! son ustedes quien iba a pensarlo-dijo riendo ligeramente-y el conductor supongo que Thomas ¿No?-pregunto en voz alta para que la escuchara

-jaja me descubriste Hanji-

En eso el carruaje se removió salvajemente, la castaña noto que el cuero interior se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de filas de semillas y poco a poco se fue encogiendo, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta había desaparecido, entonces con su zapato comenzó a pegarle a la verdura y en unos cuantos golpes hizo un hueco donde pateo fuertemente hasta que se hizo un hueco mas grande y salto, cayendo encima del frondoso pasto; su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, la tiara había desaparecido, al igual que su vestido, excepto la zapatilla de cristal y el collar de diamantes, una leve brisa soplo y su sensible piel se erizo

-¡Ay, pero que frio!-dijo en voz alta abrazándose a sí misma-Armin, Connie ¿Están bien?-pregunto preocupada viendo a los dos tirados aún lado de ella.

El ratoncito rubio se levantó con un gemido de dolor-Creo que me quebré la cola-cuando volvió a la normalidad dio varias volteretas y finalmente cayó sobre su propia cola.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Eren. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba por completo la calzada y las orquídeas que la decoraban

\- A mitad del camino-respondió Hanji tomándolos y depositándolos en la zapatilla, le seguían la pareja emplumada y el ganso corriendo

-¿Cómo estuvo el baile?-pregunto Jean

-Fue maravilloso, también me entere que Erwin era el príncipe-afirmo sonriente pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en la noche-jamás olvidare esta noche-pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que el pronto se casara con otra, una ola de enojo y celos le apareció, pero no podría hacer nada, ambos eran de mundos distintos.

Los ratoncitos notaron su tristeza y no preguntaron más, la caminata a la mansión Zoe fue silenciosa, llego directamente al ático, guardo el collar y la zapatilla en un lugar seguro, se puso su piyama y se acostó, pensando en el baile y los momentos felices que compartió con Erwin.

No habían ni pasado 15 minutos cuando unas voces molestas la sacaron de su sueño, no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar sus ojos

-¡Hanjicienta, baja en este instante! ¡No te eh dado permiso para que vayas a dormir, perezosa!-grito la vieja. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho y apretó los dientes molesta y bajo

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-pregunto cansada, la mujer solo la miro de arriba abajo y camino hacia la sala

-Quiero que me prepares un té rojo-ordeno prepotente, Hanji rodo los ojos y se fue a la cocina

Al rato regreso con una bandeja con un juego de tetera y tazas blancas con detalles en dorado pintados a mano, sirvió un poco del líquido en cada taza y se los entrego

-¿Qué ocurrió en el baile para que estén tan temprano en casa?-pregunto inocentemente

-El rey tuvo un ataque cardíaco y cancelaron la fiesta-respondió René en medio de un bostezo

-¡Oh por Dios! Y ¿cómo está?-pregunto preocupada, entonces recordó que cuando se tropezó con la reina, ella lo estaba ayudando a caminar

-Al parecer esta grave, según escuche de Moblit que es gran amigo suyo fue que se cree que no pasara de hoy-comento con tristeza Nifa.

" _Pobre Erwin, ha de estar destrozado y su madre ni se diga"_ pensó con angustia.

-Si bueno…no es lo único interesante que paso en la noche-dijo Aurelia poniendo su taza en la bandeja-una chiquilla extraña apareció y no soltó al príncipe durante todo el baile-dijo molesta, Nifa y Hanji se intercambiaban miradas divertidas y trataban de aguantarse la risa, pero no pasaron desapercibidas por su fría mirada

-Y se veía ridícula, parecía pordiosera con ese vestido-secundo René con celos.

-Aun así espero que esa mocosa haya disfrutado su tiempo con el príncipe, hoy me entere por boca misma de unos nobles que el rey lo comprometió con esa princesa Frieda de Sina-Hanji detuvo todo movimiento, sentía un frio en sus manos y una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla, enseguida se la limpio pero no conto con que su madrastra la vio.

-Si me disculpan…quiero ir a dormir a menos que necesiten algo mas-pronuncio tratando de mantener la seriedad

-Nada, puedes irte-dijo la madrastra con mirándola con enojo _"Ahora que me doy cuenta esa chica al final llevaba lentes y era similar a Hanji, si mas no recuerdo la chica dejo un zapato de cristal, tendré que averiguar por mí misma si es o no"_.

Hanji llego al ático hecha un mar de lágrimas, sintió que su corazón se rompía por tercera vez, pero al mismo tiempo estaba contenta de haber conocido a Erwin y de haber pasado maravillosos momentos junto a él.

Nifa espero a que René estuviera profundamente dormida para ir a ver a su hermana, le propuso que cuando se casara con Moblit se fuera con ellos a su nuevo hogar, Hanji se negó al principio sabía que ellos dos querían pasar mucho tiempo a solas antes de que llegaran los bebes, pero la morena insistió, Moblit estaría feliz de tenerla lejos de su madre y hermana, un rato después Hanji acepto de buena gana.

Por mientras en el palacio se sentía una gran tensión, parte de la familia real y la servidumbre estaban angustiados, médicos entraban y salían de la habitación del rey preocupados, incluso algunos tenían las manos manchadas de sangre. La reina y su hijo no se habían levantado de sus asientos esperando a que les informaran sobre el estado del enfermo, a eso de las 3:20 de la mañana un medico algo mayor salió de la habitación muy triste, miro hacia ambos lados buscando a la esposa e hijo del rey, el pasillo estaba en penumbras y la débil luz de la luna entraban por los grandes ventanales iluminando a dos personas sentadas en el pasillo, la reina estaba descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo profundamente dormida, mientras que a Erwin se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio en eso vio al hombre haciéndole señas de que entraran, él acaricio el hombro de su madre suavemente, la dama abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules y volteo a ver a Erwin y después hacia la puerta ahora abierta, al fondo su amado la miraba con ternura, sabía que algo no andaba bien, se levantó sin soltar la mano de su hijo y como flechas veloces entraron. El rubio en la cama estaba bastante pálido y sus ojos azules apagándose poco a poco.

Su esposa casi al borde de las lágrimas le tomo la mano-Oh mi amada Caroline, me estoy yendo quiero que sepas que eh sido muy feliz de estar a tu lado en estos 30 años-afirmo entre lágrimas-también estoy orgulloso de tener a un maravilloso hijo-dijo mirando con ternura a Erwin-busca a la chica, no la dejes ir quiero que sean felices y que me den muchos nietos-dijo riéndose débilmente, la reina y Erwin también rieron entre lágrimas, de nuevo fijo su mirada en su esposa, levanto su mano izquierda y le limpio las gotas saladas que resbalaban por su mejilla

-Los amo tanto-afirmo finalmente cerrando sus bellos ojos azules y dando su último respiro.

-¡Andrew!-exclamo asustada acariciando su mejilla pero al ver que no se movía dio grito desgarrador y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando, su hijo se arrodillo también y la abrazo en medio de llanto. Los médicos entraron corriendo a ver a su rey pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Cuando estaba amaneciendo muchos guardias y sirvientes corrían por las calles de la ciudad capital gritando a voz en cuello: ¡El rey ha muerto! ¡El rey Smith ha muerto! Por toda una semana el reino entero estuvo de luto por su querido rey que tanta paz y prosperidad había traído, varios líderes políticos y dignatarios enviaron el pésame a la destrozada familia real

Ahora lo que más se hablaba era si el nuevo rey Smith sería tan bueno como su padre o no.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahora bien, en la mansión Zoe se sentía un ambiente muy tenso en los últimos días, cuando se enteraron de la muerte del rey una idea oportunista se maquinaba en la mente de la madrastra, aprovechando que Hanji había ido al pueblo, subió al ático y reviso cada caja y hueco en busca de pruebas de que fuera la doncella misteriosa, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, por un hueco en la pared era observada por los ratoncitos. Armin enseguida formulo un plan de ataque, mientras la vieja estaba inclinada en el piso revisando una polvorienta caja Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir y Reiner atacaron por debajo de su falda, escalando por sus pantimedias empezaron a morderla, la mujer aterrorizada grito levantándose, comenzó a saltar y a golpearlos por encima de la falda desde arriba Eren, Jean, Connie y Marco saltaron a su cabello, excepto Connie el cayó en el escote de la mujer, mientras los demás roedores con biombos le disparaban todo lo que encontraran a su paso.

La madrastra desesperada llamo a Laura mientras se desplomaba en el piso de madera, la felina le hizo caso y subió con pereza por las escaleras, vio a su dueña en el suelo revolcándose, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio a los ratoncitos, se lamio los bigotes y corrió hacia ellos, Eren viendo que su enemigo natural se acercaba grito: ¡Retirada! Los demás alzaron sus cabezas extrañados y vieron hacia atrás, chillaron asustados y corrieron devuelta a su madriguera. La mujer en el piso no dejaba de jadear pesadamente, miro hacia ambos lados por si había más, en eso noto un baúl, se notaba desde lejos que era parte de la colección de los lujosos baúles de Louis Vuitton.

-Como no lo vi antes- dijo para sí misma en voz alta sonriendo. Lo abrió rápidamente pero solo encontró libros y juguetes viejos, sin embargo, al fondo había una pequeña caja amarilla, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando encontró una bonita zapatilla de cristal sin compañero. La mujer se levantó, recogió a Laura que no dejaba de vigilar la madriguera con hambre y se sentó en la cama esperando a que la castaña entrara pero antes escondió la zapatilla debajo de la sabana. Espero y espero, cansada de estar esperando decidió irse, apunto de salir escucho un melodioso silbido venir de las escaleras, corrió de vuelta a la cama, acariciando a la felina en sus piernas. Pero Eren y Mikasa se le habían adelantado, pensaron que algo malo iba a pasar, sin pensarlo dos veces los hermanos corrieron como sus patitas se lo permitían a avisarle a Hanji del peligro que se avecinaba.

Ella iba subiendo las escaleras a su habitación para cambiarse a ropa de casa cuando se encontró a los dos ratoncitos

-¡No sigas! ¡Tú madrastra te está esperando y está tramando algo!- dijo Eren

-Y ha encontrado la zapatilla de cristal-secundo Mikasa con la seriedad que la caracteriza

La castaña cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, no permitiría que esa mujer le siguiera dando órdenes-Es hora de hacerle frente, no seguiré huyendo de la realidad, ese zapato no es tan importante, todo los recuerdos de esa noche los llevo en mi mente-afirmo con voz seria y siguió su camino, con mucha valentía abrió la puerta y vio a su madrastra sentada en su cama.

-Hasta que al fin llegas Hanjicienta, te estaba esperando-

La castaña cerró la puerta detrás, camino a ella sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro-¿Qué demonios quiere?-pregunto con dureza

-Hare que nunca escuche esa grosería. ¿Reconoces esto?-pregunto con la zapatilla colgando en su dedo

-Por supuesto-respondió

-¿De dónde lo robaste?-

-De ningún lado, me pertenece-

-Entonces eres la doncella misteriosa del baile ¿No?- Hanji se sorprendió por un momento pero volvió a mostrar seriedad

-¡Si lo acepto! Y que-desafío con sus manos en puños

-Pues por la forma en la que el príncipe te persiguió diría que está loco por ti-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-ahora que se convirtió en rey apuesto a que estará como loco buscándote, así que se me ocurrió un plan en la que ganaremos ambas. Cuando te conviertas en reina, me nombraras como consejera del rey y René se casará con un príncipe extranjero, anda que dices, lograras estar a su lado y yo reinare por las sombras- esto último lo dijo para sí misma en voz baja

-Y ¿Que le ocurrirá a la madre de Erwin?, ella es quien ahora lo aconseja-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha

-A esa mujer la mandaremos al vejestorio y quien sabe puede ocurrirle lo mismo que a tu padre-confesó con una sonrisa malvada

-¡¿Qué le hizo a mi padre?! ¡Bruja!-grito entre furiosa y asustada retrocediendo a su vez se topó con un jarrón, miro a adentro y vio algo que le podía servir mucho

-Eso no importa, dime ¿vas a aceptar mocosa?-pronuncio con voz aterradora acercándosele peligrosamente

-¡Jamás! No traicionaría a Erwin-dijo con odio intenso

-¡Bien!-dijo la bruja estrellando la zapatilla contra una pared quedando tan solo con el tacón en la mano-¡Te destrozare la cara! así nadie podrá reconocerte, te dejare tan destrozada la cara que todos te dirán monstruo e intentaran asesinarte-afirmo con maldad corriendo hacia Hanji, pero ella fue más rápida y desenvaino la espada que alguna vez fue el cetro de su padre y la apunto hacia la bruja, quedando la punta del sable en su pecho.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Así quedaras libre y vengaras a tu padre porque yo no le temo a la muerte!-grito de forma sádica hacia la castaña que la miraba con odio, quiso hacerlo pero recordó las palabras de su padre

-Cree que voy a caer en esa sucia mentira, sé que ama más su vida y las cosas materiales que sus propias hijas, así que le daré la oportunidad de irse lejos y no volver nunca mas-respondió severamente, la mujer cambio su expresión a una de seriedad y fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta

-Crees que te saldrás con la tuya ¿eh? recuerda que siempre serás una mugrosa sirvienta-secundo finalmente mientras salía y aventaba con fuerza la puerta y la cerraba con llave. Hanji escucho el seguro y comenzó a gritarle a Nifa que la ayudara

-Madre ¿Qué has hecho?-preguntaron René y Nifa al mismo tiempo asustadas. René nunca odio a Hanji solo le gustaba molestarla.

-¡Si alguna de ustedes se acerca a esa puerta juro que las venderé como sirvientas a algún rico en América!-dijo fuera de sus cabales-Por mí que se muera deshidratada y hambrienta-dijo macabramente subiendo las escaleras hacia su recamara

-Por Dios René ¿Que haremos?-susurro

-Pedir ayuda, vamos-dijo la pelinegra agarrando la mano de su hermanita, caminaron sin hacer mucho ruido, abrieron la puerta y corrieron con toda sus fuerzas hacia el pueblo

-Tenemos que avisarle a la Policía Militar de esto-

-Y qué pasa si nuestra madre asesina a Hanji mientras no estamos-

-Ella sabe cuidarse, tiene en su poder el sable de nuestro padrastro… ¡Mira! Alguien viene-señalo Nifa al rejado

-¡Son guardias del palacio!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo y dieron la vuelta hacia la casa

-Su majestad, hemos llegado a la casa de la chica-anuncio un guardia a Erwin quien iba acompañado de su madre

-Bien- respondió. A simple viste se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba nervioso.

-Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí-susurro la viuda detrás de un velo negro viendo por la ventana.

De repente las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par mostrando a una elegante mujer pelinegra y de ojos verdes

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto la madrastra con una sonrisa fingida

El mas alto se acercó-Soy el capitán Mike Zackarius y por órdenes de su majestad el rey Erwin vengo a recoger a la señorita Hanji Zoe-dijo aburrido y con una pisca de enojo, era obvio que Nanaba le contara la relación de su amiga cuatro-ojos y su familia política.

La mujer salto un poco ante la mención del su hijastra y fingiendo confusión-¿Hanji? No sé de quién me está hablando, aquí no vive ninguna mujer con ese nombre-dijo algo nerviosa, era mala mintiendo

-¡No mienta!-pronuncio Erwin molesto desde la puerta del carruaje. La mujer cayó rostro a tierra

-¡Su majestad! ¡No pensé que usted estuviera presente!-dijo la madrastra nerviosa sin levantar la cabeza

El joven rey la ignoro y se volvió a Mike-Capitán, busque a la doncella-ordeno caminado hacia

la entrada de la casa, el mas alto asintió y entro, guiado por su olfato comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevan los dormitorios, la mujer aún mas nerviosa se levantó para seguirlo. Nifa salió de su escondite junto con Nifa y le contó lo ocurrido a Erwin, encolerizado ordeno que rodearan la casa y la atraparan por si quería escapar.

Nuestro querido capitán seguía caminado a lo más profundo del pasillo, donde encontró una larga escalera de caracol y subió por ella muy rápido, sabía muy bien que esa bruja lo seguía. Al final de la escalera se encontraba otra habitación, acerco su oído a la vieja puerta y escucho del otro lado unos sollozos, preocupado intento girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que de una patada la abrió y comenzó a ver por todos lados hasta que vio a Hanji sentada en la cama mirándolo contenta y con los ojos rojos

-¡Capitán! Es un placer verlo de nuevo- dijo acercándosele mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado por ver los vidrios rotos en el piso viejo

-¡Mejor que nunca!-contesto alegre

-me alegro, el rey te está esperando allá abajo-respondió tranquilo acercándose a ella, el corazón de Hanji se regocijo cuando lo escucho, quería verlo, pero cuando se acercaban a la puerta la madrastra apareció

-¡¿A dónde cree que va con mi hija?!-dijo enloquecida, Hanji se enfureció cuando escucho esa mentira

-Usted ¡Jamás será mi madre! ¡Maldita cínica! Aun cuando amenazo con torturarme y asesinar a la reina-contesto furiosa y de paso dejando a Mike impactado, todas estas acusaciones lo escucho la madre de Erwin recostada en el marco de la puerta, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba presente. De inmediato el rubio desenvaino su espada y amenazó con atacarla, la madrastra aterrorizada salió corriendo de la habitación con Mike pisándole los talones.

Hanji comenzó a dar grandes brincos alegre, por fin era libre.

-Igualita a tu madre-pronuncio la señora en voz alta, haciendo que la castaña quedara congelada, lentamente se volteó e hizo reverencia

-Niña no te molestes en hacer eso-ayudándola a levantarse, la tomo por los brazos y la examino de cerca-de verdad eres hija de Amelia, tienes sus ojos y nariz-dijo nostálgica

-¿Conoció a mi madre?-pregunto un tanto sorprendida

-Por supuesto, tu madre y yo fuimos mejores amigas desde pequeñas. La última vez que la vi fue cuando habías nacido…Es una pena que haya muerto tan joven-por un momento quedo absorta en sus pensamientos pero se repuso de inmediato- ven conmigo-

Mientras tanto la fugitiva Le Pierre corría por la casa tirando todo al suelo a su paso para detener a Mike aunque era imposible porque él saltaba los objetos, entonces diviso a unos cuantos metros la puerta trasera abierta, alzo mas las faldas de su vestido para no caerse en la escalera. Gelgar y Henning se encontraban esperándola escondidos en el exterior a ambos lado de la puerta, estos le hicieron una zancadilla que hizo que la mujer saliera volando y cayera de cara al lodo, tanto capitán como guardias no paraban de reírse

-Esta arrestada por intento de asesinato de un integrante de la familia real y de un noble-pronuncio entre risas Mike mientras la esposaba y la levantaba bruscamente

-¡Como se atreven a tratarme de esta forma! ¡Se la verán con mi abogado!-grito furiosa mientras escupía un poco de tierra, el rubio solo rodo los ojos y la forzó a caminar mas rápido

Erwin estaba preocupado e impaciente, no dejaba de golpear su bota contra la baldosa, su corazón latía a mil porque temía que esa malvada mujer le hubiera hecho algo a su amada. Miro por la ventana abierta a Mike y los otros dos soldados entregando a la vieja a la Policía Militar, no pudo evitar reírse cuando la vio cubierta de lodo, sin embargo volvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la sala cuando escucho las voces de su madre y Hanji acercándose, sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire así que estiro un poco el cravat.

Ambas llegaron a la sala, la señora le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro-Los dejo solos-dijo mirándolos a ambos y cerrando la puerta.

-Quería verme su majestad-comento con una sonrisa divertida y haciendo una reverencia

-Sí, me preguntaba si esto es suyo-mostro la zapatilla disimulando seriedad

-¡Por supuesto! Me las regalo mi hado madrino-contesto alegre acercándosele y tomando el zapato-Mmm ¿hay algo mas que quiera decirme?-pregunto desviando su mirada y jugando con sus dedos. Erwin respiro profundo, con su mano le dijo que tomara asiento

-El día del baile le dije que ya sabía con quien quería pasar mi vida, pero usted salió corriendo antes que le dijera, por eso...-se inclinó, tomo el pie derecho de Hanji, le puso la zapatilla de cristal y la volteo a ver con esperanza-¿le gustaría casarse conmigo?-

El corazón de Hanji latía a mil, de sus ojos salían a cantaros las lágrimas de felicidad, parecía un sueño pero era tan real-¡Sí! ¡Acepto!-declaro tirándose también al suelo y abrazarlo, se miraron por unos segundos y se dieron un tierno y largo beso, pero lo interrumpieron por falta de aire, se pusieron aún mas rojos cuando escucharon una pequeña risita detrás de ellos. Por fuera el capitán Mike y la reina los observaban, la gran señora se tapó la boca con una mano enguantada y se dio la vuelta hacia el carruaje mientras le daba vueltas a su sombrilla.

Cuando salieron de la sala agarrados de las manos, René abordo a su hermanastra

-Hanji, perdóname por haberte molestado por tanto tiempo y tratarte mal-dijo avergonzada, la castaña la contemplo unos segundos, le puso una mano en el hombro mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sé muy bien que fue tu madre la que te fomento a eso y no lo hiciste porque querías, así que te perdono-por primera vez René le dio una sonrisa sincera, hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado. Ambos salieron de la casa con la frente en alto, él la ayudo a subir al carruaje y partieron

Nadie se dio cuenta excepto los lacayos y Hanji que los doce ratoncitos junto con sus equipajes se encontraban en el techo del carruaje, ella les dijo antes de subir que los cuidaran y estos asintieron extrañados y sorprendidos.

La boda se efectuó una semana después, el vestido de Hanji tenía una cola larguísima en la cual un total de 30 niños la ayudaban con ello, pero eso no era todo, ese mismo día iban a ser coronados como rey y reina. Mike fue removido de su posición para estar después de Erwin en el parlamento, Moblit y Nifa finalmente se casaron y René encontró el amor, pero no fue con ningún noble o alguien de la realeza sino con el nuevo capitán de la guardia del rey Henning.

Erwin se convirtió en uno de los mejores genios tácticos de la historia de Europa, mientras que Hanji siguió los pasos de su padre a ayudar a encontrar las curas de varias enfermedades entre esas la que le quito a su madre, mientras que los ratoncitos se mudaron al castillo y comen mucho mejor que en su antiguo hogar.

Y vivieron felices por siempre… excepto la loca Le Pierre a ella la mandaron a la chirola y su compañero de celda es el mismísimo Kenny el destripador.

El fin.

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me costó escribir esto, el día que se me vino la idea a la mente me dije que podía terminar esto en una noche, pero fueron dos largos meses. Siempre la imaginación aparecía en la mañana que es cuando más se tiene que hacer en mi casa y cuando me ponía a escribir no sabía muy bien como plasmar la idea. Pero bueno, tengo otra historia en mi mente pero quiero tomar libre la última semana de vacaciones que me quedan... desgraciadamente, así que hasta la próxima.**


End file.
